Letters
by BigMouth12349
Summary: 3-shot based off of "Prisoner" and "Paper Airplanes." We all know the story of the doomed lovers, but what did those paper airplanes say?  LenxRin noncest. Composed almost entirely of letters sent between the two. Better title ideas wanted. COMPLETE!
1. Buds

**Yeah, yeah. I know I should totally be working on _Guardian Angel_ right now. But I really, REALLY wanted to do this idea, so here it is!**

_May 18_

Dear You,

I guess you got this letter, if you're reading this. That makes me really happy. I'm worried that I folded the paper wrong. Maybe it won't fly right, or maybe the guards will catch me before I get a chance to send it to you. I hope they don't.

Well, I'll just write this under the assuption that you get this, okay? Hi. My name's Len. I'm that little boy on the other side of the fence that stares at you sometimes when you're on your walk. Sorry if I make you uncomfortable. You're just really pretty, you know? I can't help it.

I bet you're wondering why I'm writing this to you, right? Well... I'm lonely. And you seem really nice! Whenever I see you smiling, it just makes me happy. I really would like to get to know you better. No one here really talks. We're all too afraid of the guards. Maybe you could talk to me sometime?

I hope that you take the time to read this. I know that you're really pretty and you probably have a bunch of friends. You probably don't want to waste your time on a dirty kid like me. That's okay, really it is. But, knowing that you know my name... it makes me pretty happy.

From,  
Len

_May 19_

Dear Len,

I did get your letter. It fell on the ground before I caught it, but I can still read it. I hope that this letter doesn't get you in trouble with the guards you talk about. They sound really scary and mean. Maybe I can tell my daddy about them? He's a soldier, and I don't think he'd let kids get beat up like that.

I've seen you before. Your staring didn't make me uncomfortable, though. I was a bit worried you would notice me staring, but I guess my hat covered my eyes. Although I have to disagree with you on the pretty thing. I'm too bony, in my opinion.

I would like to get to know you better, too. But I'm afraid to talk to you. I don't want to get you in trouble. But how about every day, I pass by your fence, and we can exchange letters? We can take turns. Tomorrow will be yours, okay?

I don't think you're a waste of time, Len. In fact, you seem really sweet. I don't really have many friends. The place that I live... there aren't very many kids there. The adults are nice, but they don't really understand me. I think you'll understand me, though, Len. Really.

From,  
Me. If your guards find this, I don't want them knowing who I am and coming after my daddy, since I said I'd talk to him.

_May 20_

Dear Hana,

Well, if you can't tell me your name, I'll just make one for you. I'm going to call you Hana, okay? Like a flower? Because you're pretty like one.

I'm very, very happy that you got my letter, and that you responded! I don't think your dad can help, but if you think he can then tell him. But the people here call themselves soldiers. Don't get mad, but I think your Daddy might be one of them.

Don't say you aren't pretty! You have such pretty hair, and your eyes are just so... bright and happy. They make me feel happy too, even though I don't see them too often. You do tend to hide your face under your hat. Why? You have such a pretty face, you should show it off.

I would love to exchange letters with you. Really. I promise to reply to all of your letters. This will be great! I'm so happy that you want to be friends with me. You really do? It just seems too good to be true.

I hope I can understand you, Hana. I do kind of remember what it's like to be a normal kid. I was one once, you know. I had a mom and a dad... but they're both gone now. This camp was too much for them. I try not to think about it, since it makes me so sad. These letters, though... they make me more happy then you could ever know.

From,  
Len

_May 21_

Dear Len,

I like that name. It's much prettier then my real name.

I don't think my daddy is one of the soldiers that beats you. He would never beat a helpless kid. I know he works near here, but I'm not sure where. I don't think it's in your camp, though. I'll ask him when he visits, okay? He's coming to see me tomorrow night.

You really think I'm pretty? I don't know about what you say. I think my eyes look happy when you see them because, well... you make me happy, too.

Exchanging letters with you sounds lovely, Len. It sounds perfect. Being friends with you just sounds... well, it sounds perfect. Want to know something weird? I think we match each other, somehow. Am I crazy?

You don't have to worry about being a normal kid. Trust me when I say I've never been normal, not ever. I'm sorry about your parents, though. I'm glad I can make you happy, though.

From,  
Hana

_May 22_

Dear Hana,

Well, you deserve a name that matches how pretty you are! I think it fits you. You're just like a pretty flower.

Maybe not. If he's your daddy, then I don't think he can be mean. Maybe he can help me, but I doubt it. These people who are beating me... they are doing it upon the orders of someone higher up. I don't think you daddy can do anything about it.

Of course I think you're pretty! I'm surprised you aren't told this more often. But... how can I make you happy? I'm just some worthless prisoner... I'm really not all that worthy of your time.

Do you really think we match? That's funny... I was thinking the same thing. So I guess we must match, right? We're like partners.

I'm sure your life is far more normal than mine, Hana. Don't worry about my parents, you bring me all the happiness I need.

From,  
Len

_May 23_

Dear Len,

I'm afraid that I can't answer your letter word for word. That's because Daddy took your letter and ripped it up.

I don't know what happened! I showed him the first letter you sent me, and told him that some people were beating you. He got mad, Len. Really mad. He told me I wasn't allowed to go outside anymore. I had to sneak out to give this to you.

He told me that you deserved to be there, Len. I got mad at him. I told him that there was no way, that you were too nice to be in a place like that. I don't think he's going to visit me for awhile. That's okay, I'm too mad at him, anyways.

I'm scared, Len! Is my daddy really one of the people beating you? I can't believe that. If that's true... then I don't know what to think. Help me understand, Len. I don't understand anything.

From,  
Hana

_May 24_

Dear Hana,

Don't worry about answering the letter word for word! I'm more concerned about you than anything.

I'm so sorry that happened, Hana. Really, I am. You had to sneak out? That was very brave of you. I wish I could sneak out. If I could, I'd visit you everyday, wherever you are. No matter how far away it is. You can't live really close. The only place that is kind of close is the hospital.

I'm sorry that I'm the cause of so much strife on your family, Hana. You should try to forgive your father.

I can't explain it to you, not really? They just told me that my way of thought was wrong and that I deserved to die. I understand just as much as you. I'm not keeping any secrets, really.

I guess there's one thing I have to ask: Do you still want to see me? I understand if you don't.

From,  
Len

_May 25_

Dear Len,

Yes. I still want to see you.

From,  
Hana

**Sooo... that's all there is for Part 1: Buds. Here's a sneak peek to Part II: Blossoms.**

_**"Hana... I don't know exactly how to put this, but... even though I've only known you for a month, even though I don't know your name... I love you, Hana. I love you and I want you to feel the same way about me."**_

**Reviews make me very happy!**


	2. Blossoms

**Okay, here's Part II: Blossoms. Hope you enjoy~!**

_June 18_

Dear Len,

Guess what? Guess what guess what guess what?

It's been one month since we started writing letters to each other! It feels so much longer, doesn't it? It's like we've known each other forever, doesn't it? Or am I just crazy? I don't think you think am. I know you too well, right?

Daddy came and visited me yesterday. It was the first time he did since... you remember. I was happy to see him, I guess, but... I can't look at him the same. Not anymore. When I think about him... hurting you... It makes my chest hurt, Len. I feel sick! I wish I could stop him...

I wish I could hear your voice, Len. I want to know if sounds like I imagine it to sound.

From,  
Hana

_June 19_

Dear Hana,

Hm? I guess it has been, hasn't it? It does feel like it's been longer, but at the same time... time's been going by really fast. For the first time since I've been in this place, I find a reason to get up every morning. I guess I should thank you for that, Hana.

You really should try to forgive him. He's just following orders. He believes what he's doing is right. Should you really be mad at him for that? Even if you think he's wrong... he's still your father. The same daddy who's raised you. You shouldn't be so hard on him.

I want to hear your voice, too. I think it would sound beautiful. Like an angel. Everything about you is like an angel, Hana. At least in my eyes. Because, Hana, I have something to tell you. I didn't know how to put it before, but I think now is the time to tell you.

Hana... I don't know exactly how to put this, but... even though I've only known you for a month, even though I don't know your name... I love you, Hana. I love you and I want you to feel the same way about me.

Love,  
Len

_June 20_

Dear Len,

Len... Len. I can't even... I don't know what to write. I've written eight letters so far, but I've thrown them all away. I'm determined for this to be the last one (I said that it the last two, so let's hope I'm right this time).

Why am I putting so much thought into these letters, you ask? Because every single thing I write... it sounds stupid, Len. I don't want to write you anything stupid. Because... this is going to sound stupid, too, but I can't think of anything else:

Len, no words can describe just how much I love you.

There, I said it. I love you, Len. I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you. When you threw that first paper airplane over the fence, I felt my heart race. Daddy always said that kids don't know what love is, but... I do, Len. I do and you do, too. I know that now.

I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I was always too afraid. If you didn't feel the same way, what would I do? Go back to life without you? I couldn't do that, Len. I need you.

Love,  
Hana

_June 21_

Dear Hana,

You love me, too? Is this a joke, Hana? I can't believe it. Someone as beautiful as you, loving someone like me... say it again, Hana. Tell me it's not a joke.

Were you really afraid of me not loving you back? How could I not love you, Hana? You're kind and beautiful. I don't call you "Hana" just because I don't know your name. You're pretty like a flower. Prettier, actually.

Hana... I know you say you need me. That worries me. Life over here is bad, Hana. I don't want to scare you, but... People here are being sentanced to death over really simple things. Anyone could be next, Hana.

We shouldn't dwell on the sad, though. With your love, I think I could withstand anything.

Love,  
Len

_June 22_

Dear Len,

I love you. I love you. This isn't a joke, I swear. I wouldn't joke about this.

I still say that I'm not that pretty. I was bony when you met me, and I just keep getting skinnier and skinnier all the time. Sometimes I think that if a strong gust of wind comes, it might actually blow me away. You look better than I ever could, even when you have cuts and bruises.

Len... you are scaring me. Don't talk about things like that! I couldn't imagine you not waiting for me at the fence, trying not to draw attention to yourself when you do it. If I lose you... I think I'd lose myself. Don't feel bad, though. Just think of what you would say... if I were to tell you what you were telling me. Think of that and just try to put yourself in my shoes.

You're right! We shouldn't dwell on the sad. The next letter you send should be happy! That way, we can pick up a happier train of thought, yes?

Love,  
Hana

_June 23_

Dear Hana,

... You're right. I couldn't imagine life without you, either. So how about I try not to make the guards angry, and you try not to hurt yourself or anything, okay?

Okay, back onto something a bit more normal... oh! I picked this flower for you. It's blue and really pretty, so it reminded me of you. The pretty part, not the blue part. I'm going to fold it up inside this note, okay? I hope it flies alright.

I liked the way your hair looked today. Did you get it cut? It seems a bit shorter. It looks cute on you.

Love,  
Len

_June 24_

Dear Len,

First off, let me apologize for my bad handwriting. I'm kind of sick, and my hands won't stop shaking. I hope you can read everything alright.

The flower is really pretty. Much prettier than me, although I know you say otherwise. It's in a vase by my bed. Daddy came and asked about it today. I'm trying to be nice to him, like you said. I said a friend sent it to me, and he seemed to believe me.

Yes, my hair was cut. Do you really think it looks cute? I think I look like a boy.

Love,  
Hana

P.S.- I just woke up. It's really early in the morning. I had a bad dream about you, Len. I want you to promise me something. If I have to leave... I want you to promise me that you'll carry on. Promise me, Len. I know this seems silly, but... I'll sleep better at night if you tell me that you will.

_June 25_

Dear Hana,

You're sick? Well, I hope you get better soon!

Nothing is pretter than you, Hana. I wish you were able to see what I see. I'm glad you're trying to be nicer to your father. Forgive him, Hana. He could be one of the nicer guards, for all you know. Even if he isn't, he really does have your best intrest at heart.

You could never look like a boy, Hana. You're too pretty to be a boy.

What happened to talking about happy things? But... if it makes you feel better... I promise, Hana. I promise to carry on, even if you're gone. But I really hope you don't leave!

Love,  
Len

**Huzzah for foreshadowing something we all know is going to happen? I don't like this part as much as the last one. They sound... too old? I don't know. Aaanyways, here's a sneak peek at Part III: Fallen Petals.**

_**"There are so many things I never told you, Len. So many things I lied about. I wish I hadn't. I wish I had been honest from the beginning. Mostly, I wish I had told you my name."**_

**That's all you get for now! Of course, most of you know what's coming. Reveiw, anyways?**


	3. Fallen Petals

**The last chapter! Let's hope I don't screw this up...**

_August 3_

Dear Len,

I have bad news. Really, really bad news. I'm so, so sorry about this. I wish I didn't have to write this. But I have no choice. I wish it could be different. Really and truely I do. But life is life, and this is far beyond my control.

Len, this will be the last letter I ever send you.

I'm moving away, Len. Far away. I won't be able to come to your fence anymore. I won't be able to see you anymore. Maybe one day, I'll be able to visit you... maybe. Don't hold out hope for it, though.

I want you to be happy, Len. Remember your promise? You said you'd carry on. Carry on for me, okay, Len? I love you.

Love,  
Hana

_August 4_

Dear Hana,

Ha ha! Funny joke, Hana! You're joking, right? Moving away... don't be silly, Hana. You can't leave.

I can't wait to see the surprise on your face when you come tomorrow and see I have a letter for you after all. Then we can laugh about it. The joke's on you, Hana!

Love,  
Len

_August 5_

Dear Hana,

Oh, I get it. You didn't come today so that your joke will be funnier. Well, I'm way ahead of you, Hana. You'll come back tomorrow, Hana.

You'll come back tomorrow.

Love,  
Len

_August 6_

Dear Hana,

Okay, joke's over. You can stop now.

Love,  
Len

_August 7_

Dear Hana,

Quit playing around, Hana. You're scaring me.

Love,  
Len

_August 8_

Dear Hana,

You were joking, right, Hana? Right?

Love,  
Len

_August 9_

Dear Hana,

I miss you.

Love,  
Len

_August 10_

Dear Hana,

I need you.

Love,  
Len

_August 11_

HANA!

...

_August 26_

Prisoner 1022, in camp C, assulted officer Kagamine last night. He is to be sentanced to death in the gas chamber as quickly as possible.

_August 27_

Dear Hana,

I'm scared. Please... I just want to know your name.

Love,  
Len

...

_September 16_

Dear Len,

I know you'll never get this message. That doesn't matter. I feel better writing this to you, even if it's hard just to pick up the pencil. You deserve to know the truth... even if I have no way of getting this to you, I still want to tell you.

There are so many things I never told you, Len. So many things I lied about. I wish I hadn't. I wish I had been honest from the beginning. Mostly, I wish I had told you my name.

The first lie was when I said I was afraid to talk to you. I was afraid, but that wasn't the only reason. Len... I can't talk. I could barely walk when I met you. But I still did, even though it was bad for me. Because, Len...

I'm sick. Really, really sick. I've been sick since I was three-years-old. I've been in and out of hospitals my whole life. Len... I'm dying. There's nothing the doctors can do.

It was stupid to go out walking in my condition. But seeing you made me so happy... I had to keep going. Even if it was killing me. I love you that much, Len.

But then... the night before I sent you that last letter... things took a turn for the worst. I knew that my walking days were over. Did you see me stumble when I gave you that last paper airplane, Len? I hope you didn't. I hope you didn't see me cry, either. I wanted to leave you with a smile.

I collapsed when I got back to the hospital. I can't move my legs anymore, Len. I can't even hear anymore. I can barely write.

I'm sorry I lied to you, Len. I want to tell you my name now, before I die. Please... carry on. Maybe one day, you'll read this letter.

All my love,  
R

_September 17_

Patient Kagamine, Rin is comatose. Efforts to revive have been proved unsucessful. We must prepare for the worst.

_September 20_

Rin Kagamine: Died last night. She was with her father when it happened. He said she died "with a smile on her face." She was clutching a paper airplane in one hand.

_She is standing alone in a grassy field. She recognizes it, but doesn't know from where. She feels great, better than she has in years, actually._

_Suddenly, she notices a fence. She runs to it, amazed at the fact she can-when was the last time she ran? She can't even remember. The feeling is lovely. She runs to the fence, because she knows where she is now._

_When she reaches the fence, she sees him. He doesn't have any more bruises or cuts, although he wears the prison outfit she saw him wear when he was alive. She looks down at herself, seeing that she looks healthier than she ever did._

_She nearly runs into the chainlink fence, clutching at it with both hands. They stare at each other. Then the fence dissolves. She runs to him, into his arms. Finally, she feels like she is home._

_This moment is so pefect that she doesn't want to spoil it with words. But there is one thing she must say. It's the perfect sentance to begin their life in paradise. She looks to the sky, seeing their paper airplanes flying up above. Then she looks into his face, saying the one thing she wished she said when she was alive._

_"My name is Rin." _

**Waaaahhhh... okay, it's over. I hope this touched your heart in some way. By the way, I was listening to "Prisoner" the other day. When Len does that weird little yell thing, towards the beginning... is it just me, or does it sound like he's yelling, "Hana?" Am I just going crazy? Ummm... I hope you enjoyed this three part story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who's going to review! Hell, thanks to anyone who's read! It's been a great time!**


End file.
